Olette Angels
Appearance Clothing: Olette usually stays in one outfit, due to either being too lazy to change or because she can't afford a new one most of the time. This being a dark green cargo jumpsuit with many belts along with a pair of boots in the same pattern and color. Hair Color: Olette's hair is a light shade of yellow. Hair Style: Olette is busy a lot of the time, so she usually keeps her hair in a messy ponytail. Fur Color: Olette's fur is colored, Cerise. Eye Color: Olette has heterochromia, and so her eyes are different colors, one being blue and the other being green. Height: Four feet and eight and inches. Weight: Two hundred and thirty-nine pounds. Olette's Family Susan: Olette's mother who she hasn't spoken to in years. The reasoning being that Olette has been busy hunting vampires and Weres. Susan wishes to see her daughter again. Kevin: Olette's father who disowned Olette for choosing to become a hunter of the supernatural instead of the nice and comfy real estate job he had picked out for her. Olette doesn't pay him any mind. Matthew: Olette's twin brother and a vampire who goes by the nickname of Burst. Everything changed for the two when Burst became a vampire. After watching her brother being kicked out by her father, she left to pursue a job to protect him, a job he does not even know about. Hannah: Olette's niece. Olette visits her niece at school every now and then and they do nothing but mostly annoy each other. But it's out of love and they prefer it that way. Blake: Olette's nephew. Olette, realizing that the vampire blood in him was surfacing more than it was in Hannah, sent him to a magic academy in hopes that the headmaster who was an old friend of hers would protect him. They get along fairly well and love to talk about tea. Relationships Friends: Derek, the vampire that caused Burst to become one himself. While Olette was angry at first, the two then bond over their mutual love for him. And so, he follows Olette on her quest to kill any dangerous vampires or Weres. And, Lyndis, a Were who saved Olette from the Were pack she was a part of. Lyndis and Olette quickly became friends and so she too began following Olette. Neutral: Carter. Olette's former boyfriend. She was happy with him until he decided to joke about what happened to her brother. She broke it off but keeps in touch with him to learn about what's going on at home. Enemy: Zedd. A dangerous vampire who has been killing and turning various clients of Olette's. She wants to return the favor but has had a difficult time tracking him down. Abilities Abilities: Olette is a master marksman, able to tag multiple targets at once. She is also an expert tracker, using her senses to track creatures. And, she is a fine strategist, easily coming up with plans that more often than not succeed. Special Ability: Due to a small blood transfer from Derek, Olette can channel his vampiric blood in her body to speed up time for herself and travel at fast speeds. Weaknesses: Olette is way too reckless at times and really dangerous if angry. She also doesn't take too kindly to sunlight, a side effect of a procedure she had. And, she is prone to laziness at times, even if she is needed for something important. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Candidate for Deletion